The 1st Summer bee Games
Hey, it's Emilia here with the first of many (I hope) of the Summer bee Games! Keep in mind the only tributes participating are my lovely tributes from the first season. Almost, this page is more of a link to my tributes from the first season in order of District. Twists 1. Since it's a Summer bee Games, there will be one-on-one battles between tributes. The winners are put into the arena, while the losers are eliminated. 2. Basically, it's like knockout rounds. Each gender is seperate. We start with the round of 16 for each gender, followed by quarterfinals, then semifinals, then the finals. There will be two victors: One male and one female. I will attach all the points of view onto a document so you can read them. Meet the Tributes Dawn Keifer.jpg|Dawn Keifer- District 0 Korrey Arlington.jpg|Korrey Arlington- District 0 Jemma McLean.jpg|Jemma McLean- District 1 Cleve Vandey.jpg|Cleve Vandey- District 1 Audrey Lancaster.jpg|Audrey Lancaster- District 2 Elliott Harrison.jpg|Elliott Harrison- District 2 Daniella McAvoy.jpg|Daniella McAvoy- District 3 Milo Evans.jpg|Milo Evans- District 3 Emilia Oswald.jpg|Emilia Oswald- District 4 Caspian Garrows.jpg|Caspain Garrows- District 4 Lucy Addison.jpg|Lucy Addison- District 5 Oliver Quaid.jpg|Oliver Quaid- District 5 Cecily Dale.jpg|Cecily Dale- District 6 Will Finch.jpg|Will Finch- District 6 Sakura Ni-Liang.jpg|Sakura Ni-Liang- District 7 Ashton Crombie.jpg|Ashton Crombie- District 7 Haleigh Walker.jpg|Haleigh Walker- District 8 David McKelly.jpg|David McKelly- District 8 Amber Portwood.jpg|Amber Portwood- District 9 Harley Portwood.jpg|Harley Portwood- District 9 Christina Thielens.jpg|Christina Thielens- District 10 Jamieson Erie.jpg|Jamieson Erie- District 10 Melody Pond.jpg|Melody Pond- District 11 Tobias Drew.jpg|Tobias Drew- District 11 Guinevere Bordeaux.jpg|Guinevere Bordeaux- District 12 Grover Zethes.jpg|Grover Zethes- District 12 Anya Grace.jpg|Anya Grace- District 13 Maxwell Grace.jpg|Maxwell Grace- District 13 Oceana Colburn.jpg|Oceana Colburn- District 14 Waylain Boreas.jpg|Waylain Boreas- District 14 Ellie Savigion.jpg|Ellie Savigion- Capitol Richard Banks.jpg|Richard Banks- Capitol The Games Round of 16 Matchups: Winners are bolded, If people request POVs, then I'll put them up here. Dawn Keifer (0) vs Jemma McLean (1) Audrey Lancaster (2) vs Daniella McAvoy (3) Emilia Oswald (4) vs Lucy Addison (5) Cecily Dale (6) vs Sakura Ni-Liang (7) Haleigh Walker (8) vs Amber Portwood (9) Christina Thielens (10) vs Melody Pond (11) Guinevere Bordeaux (12) vs Anya Grace (13) Oceana Colburn (14) vs Ellie Savigion (Capitol) Korrey Arlington (0) vs Cleve Vandey (1) Elliott Harrison (2) vs Milo Evans (3) Caspian Garrows (4) vs Oliver Quaid (5) Will Finch (6) vs Ashton Crombie (7) David McKelly (8) vs Harley Portwood (9) Jamieson Erie (10) vs Tobias Drew (11) Grover Zethes (11) vs Maxwell Grace (13) Waylain Boreas (14) vs Richard Banks (Capitol) Quarterfinals Dawn Keifer (0) vs Audrey Lancaster (2) Emilia Oswald (4) vs Sakura Ni-Liang (7) Amber Portwood (9) vs Christina Thielens (10) Guinevere Bordeaux (12) vs Oceana Colburn (14) Cleve Vandey (1) vs Elliott Harrison (2) Caspian Garrows (4) vs Will Finch (6) David McKelly (8) vs Jamieson Erie (10) Maxwell Grace (13) vs Richard Banks (Capitol) Semi-Finals Audrey Lancaster (2) vs Emilia Oswald (4) Amber Portwood (9) vs Oceana Colburn (14) Cleve Vandey (1) vs Caspian Garrows (4) Jamieson Erie (10) vs Maxwell Grace (13) Finals Audrey Lancaster (2) vs Oceana Colburn (14) Caspian Garrows (4) vs Jamieson Erie (10) Victors Female Victor: Oceana Colburn- District 14 Male Victor: Caspian Garrows- District 4 Category:Hunger Games Category:The Wayward Daughter